


【EC】Son and Lover

by DCC222



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: 前篇：小妈查后篇：继父万EC儿童节24H活动文搞儿子和被儿子搞……两篇文没有任何联系~~只是共用一个主题
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 前篇：小妈查

“从今天开始，你就不再是我的母亲了。”

在三年零四个月没见过面之后，老兰谢尔的葬礼结束的那一刻，刚继承家产的艾瑞克·兰谢尔如是对他父亲留下来的“遗孀”Omega说道。

“……”

Omega不知道该怎么回答。他脸上一定露出了难过的表情，但在这种时候他无论怎样表现悲痛都不会显得夸张——或者说，他越是摆出一副红着眼睛、惹人心疼的面容，人们就越发会觉得他很得体。失去标记伴侣的Omega是最可怜的，艾瑞克却不像别人那样对他充满怜惜，因为他的继子知道，现在躺在棺材里的老兰谢尔根本就连一天都没和他一起生活过。

查尔斯·泽维尔是泽维尔家族这一代唯一的一个适龄未婚Omega。在那样的老牌贵族家庭里，一个Omega通常不会惹人注意，不过就像我们提到的，“老牌”贵族总是会有这样和那样的问题：比如说经年累月的债务和粉饰太平的陈腐。于是一切都顺理成章，兰谢尔需要一个家世清白、举止体面的Omega来填补他死去正妻的位置，而泽维尔所需就更加简单，他们只要几张大额支票。谁会在意他们年龄相差了好几十岁，兰谢尔还有一个只比他小十多岁的儿子呢？

实际上，老兰谢尔也的确不喜欢查尔斯。泽维尔家的Omega做过最出格的事情也不过是在当上教授的那天晚上去酒吧喝了个通宵——对了，这也是问题所在，查尔斯是一个研究历史的教授。没有比这更无聊的人了。年纪轻轻却拥有过高的道德感和整天浸在书籍中才能打磨出来的正经，这些都是爱在生意场上追求刺激的老兰谢尔所不屑的，反正无聊的利益联姻也就是这么回事。他连标记都没给查尔斯，而是让Omega自己吃抑制剂，横竖也没人能发现：一个得体的Omega在公共场合是一定会贴信息素阻隔贴的。

他只不过是把查尔斯娶回来，让Omega在家里照顾儿子，而自己几乎从不回家，不过查尔斯也并不在意。很难说他到底爱不爱自己的孩子，或者说艾瑞克更像是一个继承家业的工具，就像查尔斯也不过是他放在家里的一个名贵漂亮的花瓶。老兰谢尔只爱他不断扩张的商业版图。

其实刚嫁过来的那几年，查尔斯过得还不错——不可思议的，这是因为有艾瑞克。那是一个好孩子，他教他读书，尽力做他喜欢吃的东西，尽到了一个好母亲的责任。艾瑞克对谁都一副淡淡的样子，但对他还算亲近，他们相处很愉快，直到三年多前艾瑞克突然就冷淡起来，还一声不吭地跑到另一个国家去上学。

查尔斯所有想要联系艾瑞克的尝试都石沉大海，可能是自己做了什么让他讨厌的事……Omega这么想着，慢慢也接受了这一事实，反正他对兰谢尔家只是一个必要的符号而已。

一个月前，老兰谢尔因为缠身的病症死去，虽然查尔斯对名义上的丈夫实在没什么感情，但他还是不得不开始操办丧事。他想过会再见到艾瑞克，他以为他们至少可以礼貌而疏远地打一声招呼，他也可以夸赞一声“你成长为了一个很棒的Alpha”——

他只是没想到，这是艾瑞克重逢后对他说的第一句话。

“艾瑞克，你长高了。”顿了半天，Omega努力挤出一个笑容，生硬地转换着话题。三年未见的Alpha的确比查尔斯要高出不少，他要半抬起头才能与对方对视，艾瑞克背着光，投过来的阴影几乎笼罩住了他。

Omega之前没觉得他的继子有那么高大，艾瑞克已经差不多褪去了他记忆中的青涩，成为了一个可靠的Alpha，灰绿色眼睛里透出来的情绪也不像之前那样容易揣测，兰谢尔的合法继承人在葬礼上表现得稳重果断，让原本虎视眈眈着兰谢尔遗产的家伙们只好死心。

艾瑞克挑了挑眉毛，没有说话。查尔斯有些手足无措起来，几年过去又蓦然重逢，艾瑞克身为优秀Alpha的威压感越发明显，这让他不太习惯。

“我会在家里住一段时间。”沉默了几秒钟，Alpha最终说，“一直到手续办完。”

“好、好的，我会让佣人……我会帮你准备好房间。”查尔斯松了一口气，话说到一半才想起来艾瑞克刚回家的时候就把家里最后两个佣人都开除了，他还没来得及找到新的。不过也没关系，自从艾瑞克走后，房子里总是冷冷清清，也没什么活要干，Omega自己在课余时间就能做完。

艾瑞克还想说什么，查尔斯却被别人叫开了，作为操持葬礼的“未亡伴侣”，他总是最忙的，Alpha抱起手臂盯着他离开的背影，眼神黯了下去。

等送走最后一个前来吊唁的宾客，时间已经不早了。查尔斯抱着一床干净的被子往艾瑞克的房间走去，他路过二楼的浴室的时候发现Alpha正在洗澡，暗暗心里一松。他不知道现在应该怎么和艾瑞克相处，他对最顽劣的学生也能循循善诱，但他现在完全捉摸不透年轻继子的想法，避免碰面也许是最好的选择。

他刚把被子放到床上就接到兰谢尔家律师打来的电话，花了十分钟安排好文件的签署时间，才急忙再去整理还没有铺好的被铺。Kingsize的床太大了，一般需要两个人才能同时铺好，Omega不得不爬上床才能把床单上的褶皱抚平，他跪在床沿上，翘起屁股，正努力伸直手臂整理床铺中心，就听到身后传来艾瑞克压低的声音：“你在干什么？”

查尔斯吓了一跳：“没、没有……我在帮你铺床。”

Omega转头，看到艾瑞克只穿着一件能看到胸口的浴袍站在门口，他就像被烫到一样从床上跳起来，手臂都不知道要往哪里摆——艾瑞克已经长大了，而且是一个Alpha，他再也不能像以前那样将对方当成小孩子来看待了。

“都铺好了。”查尔斯平稳了一下呼吸才说，“明天律师会拿文件过来……你今天早点休息吧。”

Alpha斜靠在门框上，一动不动，定定地看了他十秒钟，才让开了身子。

“晚安。”

Omega逃跑般地冲了出去，跑向自己的房间。他并不想表现得那么奇怪，但他已经有很久没有这样过了，他好像……

“天哪……不会吧……”

查尔斯靠在自己房间的门板上，感觉自己真的是快要疯掉——他的热潮期，好像毫无预兆地提前到来了。

好不容易勉强平复了呼吸，踉踉跄跄地走到床头柜边，Omega只拉开往里面看了一眼，就知道事情只会比他想得更糟。最近他实在是太忙了，连自己的抑制剂用完了都没时间去补充……查尔斯胸腔深深起伏，夜晚微凉的空气吸进肺里都像是在灼烧他的气管，他犹豫了一下，只好从抽屉深处摸出一把钥匙，打开了下面那个上了锁的柜子，拿出了一根硅胶玩具和一小瓶药剂。

成年适龄的Omega是不太会长期服用抑制剂的，容易产生抗药性，对身体也不好。没有伴侣的Omega通常会买一些人造信息素和抑制剂交叉着吃，再配上一些小玩具，就能安全又舒适地度过发情期。查尔斯结婚之后甚至连标记都没有，他只能用这些东西，但必须把它们藏好，还只能在夜深人静的时候咬着嘴唇隐忍地悄悄弄，嫁进了兰谢尔家的Omega没有别的办法能抚慰自己。

我得到浴室里去……在这里会留下味道的。二楼只有一个浴室，查尔斯来不及思考刚才艾瑞克还在里面洗澡这个事实，拿上东西就去了浴室，将门反锁，脱下了自己的衣服，整整齐齐地叠好放在旁边。他给自己贴上了信息素阻隔贴，发情期的时候他没办法控制爆炸一般的求爱信号，而他的继子毕竟还是一个Alpha。

“唔……”仰头把人造信息素喝下去，Omega觉得一股热流马上侵占了自己的四肢，随即又全部汇集到了他的下腹，本来已经勃起了一些的性器马上挺直在空气里，腿间的肉缝也开始充盈滑腻的体液，信息素让他绷得发疼的腺体稍微好了一些，但渴望被填满的欲望却越来越强烈。

他进入浴缸，打开蓬蓬头，套弄了两下勃发的阴茎，将它压向自己的小腹，又打开双腿，方便手掌触碰已经湿透的穴口。欲盖弥彰的水声稍微盖过了他的呜咽声，查尔斯试着揉了两下入口，熟悉的快感马上就顺着脊椎往上爬，不知道是情动还是热气的关系，Omega全身都泛出粉红色，呼吸也变得越来越粘腻。

“嗯……哈啊……”

习惯了忍耐的历史教授连难耐的呻吟都只能勉强咬住，继续揉弄了一会儿肉穴，直到蜜液顺着手掌流下来，他才微微发着抖去够放在洗脸台上的假阳具，坐下来将一只腿搁在浴缸边上，用它硕大的顶端抵上欲求不满到不断收缩的穴缝。发情期的Omega根本就不需要什么润滑，硅胶玩具很轻易就顶了进去，入口处的软肉马上包裹上来，查尔斯一边拿着底部往里顶一边开始上下撸动流出前液的器官，没几下就湿得一塌糊涂。

假阴茎一点一点没入，Omega猛地绷紧脊背，玩具上带着凸点，他让它们又缓慢又细致地碾过甬道里的每一处褶皱，直到用龟头顶到生殖腔的入口，才像突然被抽走力气一般软了腰，虚虚地靠在浴缸边缘，都快要支撑不住自己。玩具整根埋在他体内，顶端抵在里面来回顶弄摩擦，查尔斯的喘息碎到不行，他细细碎碎地抽气，就这么磨了一会儿，就把玩具抽了出来，又再次用力顶进去，撞在自己最喜欢的地方，被握在手中的性器从铃口流出一点白浊，眼眶一下子就红了。

Omega再顶了两下就摸索着按开了玩具侧面的开关，小穴含着震动的硅胶阳具不断吮吸，查尔斯一边套弄自己一边抚上了渴望着爱抚的胸口。那里被情欲刺激得微微鼓起，软肉被底下传来的震动带得轻轻发颤，他用手心抵着乳粒，手掌包裹住柔软的胸肉揉来揉去，把它挤弄成各种形状，让白皙的胸口更加发红发涨。

虽然他已经结婚很多年，但是一直靠玩具和抑制剂度过发情期的Omega其实不太会在这种时候的时候忍耐欲望，查尔斯很快就把自己推到情欲的顶端，不过这次好像有什么东西不太一样了。

“啊……为什么……”

不够，还是有点不够，腺体绷紧到发疼，在渴望着更多的东西……浴室里有隐隐约约的 Alpha信息素的味道。这股味道实在是太轻微了，又被浴室里的热气冲淡，要不是查尔斯在发情期里敏感到不行，他根本不会捕捉到这丝气味。几乎只摄入过人造信息素的Omega第一次直面Alpha味道的诱惑，他的脑子好像被水蒸气蒙住了，很快就依凭着本能找到了信息素来来源——艾瑞克洗澡换下来的衣服放在旁边的衣篓里。

查尔斯清醒的时候是绝对不可能做出这样的事情的，实际上他的最后一丝理智也的确在拼命阻止他：艾瑞克是自己的继子，他绝对不能……然而在意识反应过来之前，他就趴在浴缸边缘，用指尖把衣篓勾了过来。

是Alpha的味道，是……艾瑞克的味道。Omega本来只想拿一件衬衫，但他最后却鬼使神差地拿出了Alpha的内裤，直起身子，跪在浴缸里，颤巍巍地用继子的内裤裹住了自己的性器。

“呜……嗯……”

本来就精神的器官几乎是在一瞬间就又硬了一些，囊袋也因为玩具的震动在水蒸气里发颤，白浊的前液都快把棉质内裤洇透了，查尔斯也不知道自己在渴望什么，但他就是停不下来，手腕越动越快，高潮的渴望攻击着他的每一根神经。

Alpha如有若无的信息素将他比如绝境，他的所有注意力都被海潮般的快感夺去了，连信息素阻隔贴什么时候被水汽浸得失去粘性掉了下来都不知道，更没有多余的力气去注意浴室门锁打开的那一声轻响。

“……查尔斯？”

在这个低沉的声音响起的同时，Omega再也忍不住，性器在内裤的包裹下轻轻一跳，就这么射了出来。

他抬起眼睛，几乎马上就被站在眼前的人吓醒了——艾瑞克正站在浴室里看着他，绿色的瞳孔沉着，让人无法判断喜怒。

他这才想起来艾瑞克到家的第一天，他就把家里所有房间的钥匙都给了对方一套。

Omega嘴唇发抖，张了张嘴，想解释一下，但他马上发现这种情况根本就无从辩解：他刚射过还没有软下去的性器上裹着对方最贴身的内裤，精液滴滴答答地往下流，腿间的穴里还含着一根正在震动的硅胶玩具，乳尖挺立，胸口发红，信息素的味道也又黏又腻，任何人都能看出他刚才干了什么。

“艾、艾瑞克……我不是……呜！”

Alpha的信息素一下子激烈起来，查尔斯马上被堵得说不出话，他呜咽着往浴缸里面缩了缩，将自己蜷了起来。他能预想到继子的反应，他一定会更加厌恶他，说他是一个不知廉耻的Omega，会在丈夫的葬礼晚上发情，会拿着儿子的内裤自慰，还不要脸地射在了上面——

但他唯独没想到艾瑞克会直接跨进浴缸，将水龙头一把关掉，拉着手臂把就他从里面抓了出来，扳过他的脸，逼他直视着自己：“你就那么想被操吗？”

这句话太过直白，查尔斯听得耳根都红了，面前的Alpha可是他照顾了好几年的继子！

“啊……没、没有……”

“没有？”

艾瑞克一边重复着他的话，一边用手向下探去，释放着信息素，从查尔斯的手里扯出自己的内裤，拿到他眼前晃了两下：“真的？”

上面还挂着没被棉布吸收的白色精液，查尔斯想偏开头却敌不过Alpha的力气，只能闭起眼睛，颤着声音说：“我……我需要Alpha的信息素……”

说起来Omega算是艾瑞克的长辈，但他从没有对他严厉过，而且现在自知理亏，语气就不由自主地带上了一点道歉和哀求的意味。

“只要是Alpha，是谁都可以吗？”

艾瑞克的声音冷了一些，空气里Alpha信息素的味道更浓了，查尔斯被继子的气味逼得无处可逃，只能因为本能而软倒在对方怀里。更可怕的是，不知道是因为夹着的硅胶玩具还是艾瑞克的信息素味道，他的性器又渐渐硬了起来。

Omega怕被对方发现，脊背又被按着，只能尽量让下身远离Alpha的腿根，不知不觉变成了向后翘起屁股的姿势。在讲台上思路清晰的头脑现在却连转也转不动，查尔斯模模糊糊地觉得这个问题要是回答得不好就糟糕了，但他又实在不知道该怎么说。

“嗯……”

他最后还是选择了看起来比较安全的回答，比起自己的信息素被不喜欢的继母在自慰的时候肖想，艾瑞克应该更容易接受这只不过是Omega的发情本能所造成的不可抗力。

“是吗。”

要不是查尔斯现在闭着眼睛，他就会发现Alpha的脸色马上沉了下去。艾瑞克手向下一伸，先把Omega穴里的假阳具拿了出来，引起对方一声压抑不住的喘息，又用自己沾着白浊的内裤贴了上去，隔着布料开始揉弄过分敏感的穴口。

“艾瑞克！你干什么……嗯……”查尔斯惊得睁开眼睛挣扎起来，但马上就被按了回去，他只被揉了两下就失去了反抗的力气，被Alpha逗弄得浑身发抖，“不要……不……”

“你没被Alpha这么弄过吧？也是，老家伙根本就没碰过你。你就是这么玩自己的？”

查尔斯听他那么说，咬紧嘴唇，好像马上就要哭出来了。他本来就对自己的婚姻不抱希望，但他也想过要当艾瑞克的好母亲，至少让从小缺乏来自双亲关爱的孩子能找到一些家的感觉，现在艾瑞克一定觉得他是一个淫荡的Omega，连一点Alpha信息素的诱惑都抵挡不住——

Alpha见他不说话，加重了手上的力气，用内裤在穴口又磨又揉，甚至还拿中指隔着布料一下一下地往穴里戳，整条内裤都被查尔斯流出来的水浸得透透的，他的性器也彻底抬起头来，在浴缸边缘不断摩擦，留下的湿痕和水珠混在一起，变成粘滑又淫靡的痕迹。

查尔斯还未消退的情欲马上又被挑了起来，他把这归结为继子的一种恼怒和讽刺，他不想再艾瑞克面前再出更多的丑了，忍着哭腔哀求道：“不要了……艾瑞克，对不起，我以后再也不会……”

“听着，查尔斯，”艾瑞克俯过身来，贴着他的耳朵说，“我从没把你当成过我的母亲。”

Omega眼睛红红的抬起头，在一阵令人心碎的沉默之后，声音低低地开口：“我知道我永远不可能成为你真正的家人……我会把兰谢尔家的遗产还给你，然后……唔嗯！”

他接下来的话被一个吻堵了回去。艾瑞克手上的动作也猛地变得激烈起来，湿成一团的内裤被粗暴地丢到地上，Alpha直接用手指侵入了被揉到有些充血的软穴，抽插了几下，一边吞下查尔斯的尖叫一边狠狠地吻他，直到把他吻得没了力气才放开，接着用沾着他蜜液的手抬起Omega的脸，看着他一字一句地说：“我没把你当成我的母亲，因为我从很久以前开始就想操你了。你教我读书的时候我想把你压在书桌上操，你给我做饭的时候我想把你抱到料理台上操，你对我说话的时候我想着怎么才能把我的老二塞到你嘴里，就连刚才你给我铺床的时候，我也满脑子是把你直接按到我床上——”

“你明白了吗？”

爆炸般的信息素和冲击性的话让查尔斯直接愣在当场，他还没回过神来就被抱了起来，放到了洗手台上，微凉的大理石台面稍微拉回了一点他的神智，他推着Alpha靠过来的胸膛，摇头拒绝：“你……你是我的继子……”

“你靠继子的内裤自慰，是不是？”艾瑞克捉住他的手腕，不由分说地贴了过来，“我再也不要当乖乖儿子了，我要成为你的Alpha，查尔斯。”

他分开查尔斯的膝盖，挤进他的双腿之间，浴袍下的火热硬物抵着Omega的腿根，艾瑞克随便一扯腰间的带子，唯一的一件遮蔽物就掉到了地上。查尔斯呜咽一声，和他常年伏案教书不运动的肉感身材不同，Alpha的肌肉堪称完美，他那点可怜的反抗毫无意外就被轻易压制。

“这不行……艾瑞克……求你……”

洗手台的高度实在是太刚好，艾瑞克只是一挺腰，肉棒就能顶住查尔斯流水的穴口。Omega的性器硬得贴在了小腹上，刚被玩具玩过的小穴也软到不行，完全抵御不了凶器的入侵，和硅胶完全不同的触感让Omega连指尖都在发抖，媚肉裹着粗大的阴茎吸吮推挤，也不知道是想往里吸还是往外挡。

Alpha叼住他的嘴唇狠狠吻吮，掐着他的腰把他往自己性器上钉，查尔斯只有半边屁股坐在洗手台上，只能伸手搂住艾瑞克的脖子，大半体重都成为了帮助继子开拓软穴的帮凶。艾瑞克的阴茎比玩具还要大一些，又比硅胶要更硬更热，Omega已经食髓知味的身体根本无法抵抗更上一层的快感，等艾瑞克整根全部顶进去的时候，查尔斯看起来已经又要射了。

艾瑞克抵在里面没有动，穴肉反而欲求不满地裹着它又夹又吸，查尔斯羞耻得按着Alpha的肩膀往外推，艾瑞克竟然没有用力，就这么被他推得远了一些，连带着插在里面的阴茎都滑出来一截。

“别急，查尔斯，我会给你想要的。”

“什——呜！”

腰腹一用力，Alpha再一次撞了进去，这次的动作强硬又用力，准准地顶在查尔斯的生殖腔入口，Omega前面没有得到任何抚慰就射出一股小小的体液，然而失去了后续的刺激，它颤颤地抖了两下就停止了射精，可怜地流着白浊，在空气中发着抖。

这实在是太过分了……查尔斯被自己的继子搞得濒临高潮，为人师表的过高道德感蚕食着所剩不多的理智，他应该要拒绝的，不应该感到那么想要、那么舒服……

艾瑞克来回顶着窄窄的入口，没两下紧闭的生殖腔就被磨开了，龟头撞了进去浅浅蹭动，查尔斯终于被过多的快感逼得哭了出来，眼泪从蓝色的眼睛里溢出来，扑簌簌地往下落。

“不要顶那里……求你了……我不要去……”

这是Omega最后的底线，从未有Alpha进入他的生殖腔，如果他就这么被弄得去了，他不知道还能用什么立场来面对自己的继子。

而艾瑞克只是轻轻地笑了笑，揉捏着名义上继母的臀瓣，将他的腿抬高，盘在自己腰上，啃咬着他的脖颈，安抚般地缓缓抽插了一会儿，延长着Omega高潮前的刺激，同时释放出带着温和安慰味道的信息素。查尔斯之前悄悄弄自己的时候只想着快点让自己射出来以结束发情期的折磨，他从来没有被这样温柔地对待过，抽噎声慢慢小了下去，Omega迷迷糊糊地贴住艾瑞克的脸颊，无意识地想要多闻一些Alpha的味道。

“看来你已经准备好了。”艾瑞克抬起他的脸吻他，在他的嘴唇上啄了两下，手就绕到背后去按住了他的尾椎。

“嗯……？……啊！”

查尔斯还没有反应过来，Alpha突然就毫无预兆地用力撞了进来，生殖腔完全被顶开，将那根可怕的凶器完全裹了进去，腔里的软肉痉挛着蠕动吸吮，灭顶的快感一瞬间就把他淹没了。

“你想看看自己是怎么被我操的吗？”

查尔斯从不知道自己的继子还有这么恶劣的一面，艾瑞克按着他的后脑逼迫他低下头，Omega双腿大开，发红的肉棒在腿间进进出出的样子被他自己看了个满眼，Alpha还变本加厉地捏了捏他腰上那一圈并不紧实的腰肉，被眼前的景象一激，查尔斯性器跳了一跳，就这么生生被操得射了出来。

他好像被吓得忘记闭上眼睛，眼睁睁地看着肉棒操弄自己，而自己还在一股股地射精，甚至射脏了两个人的小腹。

“呜呜……我都说了不要了……”

高潮后的Omega委屈得不行，他把脸颊埋在艾瑞克的颈窝里，狠狠敲打着他的后背，但这点力道对Alpha来说根本不痛不痒。

艾瑞克又吻了他，暂时从他生殖腔里退了出来，将查尔斯横抱起来，走出了浴室。查尔斯还没从高潮当中回过神，就被放到了柔软的床铺上，从后面再次被狠狠进入。

“我渴望今天已经很久了，查尔斯。你知道不得不叫你母亲对我来说是一种怎样的折磨吗？”

这次Alpha失去了刚才的游刃有余，一下重过一下地顶进他的生殖腔，查尔斯觉得自己已经要被继子操熟了，否则如何解释他的身体此时软得就像是一滩水，只能完全接纳艾瑞克充满欲念的掠夺？

“老头子是世界上最大的傻子，但他居然能合法拥有你这么好的Omega……还好他不懂得珍惜，否则我怎么可能有机会呢？”

“你……你别、别说了……”

查尔斯一边承受着操弄一边听着继子沙哑着嗓音的表白，生殖腔里不受控制地涌出一股热液，又随着顶弄被被挤出来，把Alpha的耻毛都弄湿了。

“你还记得你以前是怎么教我的吗？”

艾瑞克的喘息随着动作有些不稳，听得Omega心里发颤。

“你教导我一定要成为一个好Alpha。”他咬住Omega的耳垂，把呼吸全部喷在教授敏感的脖颈上，“我现在成为了一个好Alpha了吗，Mutti？”

“……！”

查尔斯一句话都说不出来，腺体绷到发疼，本能地引诱着身上的Alpha标记自己。艾瑞克扳过他的脸和他接吻，手又伸到前面套弄他的性器，Omega同时承受着前后夹击的快感，生殖腔里面不断挤压着粗硬的肉棒，就像是要把Alpha绞出来。

房间里只剩下难耐的喘息和床铺摇动的声音，Omega的呻吟猛地拔高，再一次达到了顶峰，艾瑞克毫不犹豫地咬破了他的腺体，缓缓注入信息素，完成了标记，同时最后几下冲刺，低吼着死死抵在曾经继母的生殖腔里成了结。

结堵住了生殖腔的入口，Alpha的精液一滴不剩的全部灌进查尔斯的腔内，他抽噎着想往前爬，又被卡着动弹不得，只能任由刚刚成为自己标记伴侣的继子不断吮吻着他的腺体，还像不满足似的轻轻动着腰。

“呜……明天律师会来……他们会知道你标记了我的……”

查尔斯整个人都软了，但他还在想着兰谢尔家的名誉。

“知道又怎么样？我是不可能把你让给别的Alpha的。”艾瑞克摸着他微微鼓起的小腹，“那两个佣人居然在下流地讨论你接下来会被哪个Alpha带走——我不允许。再说，你生下兰谢尔家的下一个继承人本就是天经地义的事情。”

Omega没有说话，激烈性事之后的疲劳和初次的标记侵蚀着他的神智。

艾瑞克把他翻过来，细细地吻他的眉、他的眼、他的额头，轻轻地接着说：“你曾经给了我一个家。现在，我想对你做同样的事情。”

“嗯……”

查尔斯不知道有没有听进去，在标记伴侣安全的怀抱和温柔的信息素里，他慢慢睡了过去。

接下来自然是有一段鸡飞狗跳的日子，律师们就查尔斯的遗产比例到底是前任家主遗孀的标准还是现任家主伴侣的标准而吵得不可开交，而他也因为“两次”嫁入了兰谢尔家而成为了上流社会的话题中心——之所以不是丑闻，是因为艾瑞克用了一些非常的“手段”让所有有微词的人都闭上了他们的嘴。

不过那都是以后的事情了。现在，两个人只是静静地相拥而眠，就像是总算找到失落的另一半的残缺拼图。

“查尔斯，我爱你。”

他总算能说出这句话，他永远都不会再放手。


	2. 后篇：继父万

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 养成情节！！万万的性教育！  
> 不喜勿看哦~

下班高峰的主干道永远都只能以极其缓慢的速度通行，就像是承载不了那么多红细胞的臃肿血管，这时候的车流比一串搬着面包屑的蚂蚁也快不了多少。艾瑞克·兰谢尔已经在这个路口等了十分钟，他双手交叠着趴在方向盘上，手指无意识地敲击着上面套着的胶套，望着窗外出神。

在更加年轻一些的时候，艾瑞克是完全不可能知道这个点的路会有多堵的——那时候他晚上不是在加班就是在夜店，总之不是个到点就回家的“好男人”。不过别误会，他会有这样的变化不是因为找到了真爱而有所收敛，虽然他的确早就“结婚”了——这只不过是由于他必须要回家去照顾他的便宜儿子。

查尔斯是他结婚对象带过来的小男孩。第一次见面的时候那个孩子还只有14岁，有着柔软的棕色卷发和玻璃珠般大大的蓝色眼睛，整个人看起来精致又可爱（艾瑞克绝对没想到自己也会用这样的形容词），就像是一个不管哪个年龄的女生都会喜欢的洋娃娃。那时候艾瑞克也才28、9，因为家族企业处在扩张期而选择与丧夫几年的富贵交际花莎伦·泽维尔结婚，旨在利用她的人脉为自己打开几扇方便之门。莎伦要的也很简单：一个社交场里能让她在另外几位夫人面前赚足面子的年轻英俊又多金的丈夫，而且还不会介意自己每天都流连在不同情人的居所，从不回家——比起夫妻，他们更像是合伙人，并且彼此都还算满意。

艾瑞克本来和查尔斯没什么关系。莎伦和他不住在一起，查尔斯也一直被养在泽维尔本家，那里有百八十个佣人，怎么都轮不到艾瑞克负责，然而事情却在莎伦车祸意外去世之后发生了改变。

他只是莎伦名义上的丈夫，其实无所谓伤心不伤心，不过这位交际花夫人专门给他留下了一份带着巨额遗产的遗嘱，还有一个附加条件：如果他能照顾查尔斯直到18岁，就可以得到这笔不菲的财富。也许莎伦对她几乎从没关心过的儿子还是存有一点点母爱，又也许这是她所仅剩的能给查尔斯的东西。

无论如何，这与艾瑞克无关。虽然遗产是很有吸引力，但他一开始并不想接这份差事。拜托，养孩子绝对在他本世纪不会做的事情清单上占有一席之地——在莎伦的葬礼上见到只见过一面的查尔斯之前，他还是这样想的。

查尔斯只是静静地站在那里，他和莎伦的关系应该也说不上亲近，毕竟交际花总和情人住在一起。这段婚姻只持续了一年，那时候男孩也不过才15岁，在母亲的葬礼上，查尔斯却没有哭……要知道，从这一刻开始，他在世界仅剩的一个血亲也离开了他，长眠于泥土之下。

“父亲。”查尔斯礼貌又迟疑地叫他，这不过是他们第二次见面，“妈妈的遗嘱……”

艾瑞克不知道那一刻发生了什么，他看着查尔斯欲言又止咬着嘴唇的表情，竟然感到心里的某个角落被那双蓝色的眼睛和那个称呼点亮了。又或者他只是心软了，即使心软这个词绝不应该出现在兰谢尔的字典里。

“跟我回家吧。”他几乎是下意识地拉过了男孩的手，“你还有家。”

绿灯终于亮了，艾瑞克从乱七八糟的回忆里回过神来，开始发动车子，顺便回头看了一眼后座放着的蛋糕。今天是他的继子18岁的生日，查尔斯从一个月之前就一直期待着和他一起庆祝，“这个生日只有我和daddy！”蓝眼睛的大男孩几乎每天都要挂在他身上强调一遍，艾瑞克也就随着他去。

自从他下决心要给查尔斯一个家的那一天起，中年男人的生活就发生了翻天覆地的变化，他不但处理了之前那些乱糟糟的男女关系——他当然是一个情场老手，否则也不会得到莎伦的青睐——还拒绝了所有晚上的邀约，只为了回家去给查尔斯做饭。

“你疯了。”他所有的狐朋狗友都这么评价，“之前摘了婚戒就能去酒吧猎艳的人突然变成了一个好爸爸？”

呸。艾瑞克在心里回答，你们都不知道他是一个多好的孩子。查尔斯一个人孤独地度过了童年，却还能对这个世界保有近乎单纯的热忱与希望，与其说是他在照顾查尔斯，不如说是查尔斯把他从之前混乱而利益至上的生活当中拉了出来。

汽车拐进独立车库，艾瑞克对着车里的后视镜整理了一下衣领，拿上蛋糕拉开车门，来到车库门口把卷帘门放下来，发现家里的门灯已经亮了。这是他的查尔斯的约定，先回家的人会打开门灯，艾瑞克以前从没注意过这些细节，自从收养了继子之后，他才发现生活不只是持续到深夜的工作和灯红酒绿的酒精，还有这些再平常不过的温度——上帝，他真的愿意把一切美好的东西都给查尔斯。

今天对他的男孩来说是一个特殊的日子，查尔斯的要求都理应得到满足，就算他开口跟自己要一辆宝马都不成问题。当然，他的生日——艾瑞克知道现在的年轻人宁愿到外面玩通宵都不愿意和父母一起过生日，还偷偷摸摸带人回家来过夜，有自己所谓的小秘密，但他的查尔斯和那些聒噪的青少年不一样，查尔斯对daddy永远坦诚。

“查尔斯，我回来了。”他打开门，将蛋糕放在鞋柜上，在玄关对着房间里喊，“来看看你的蛋糕吗？”

“要看！”继子欢快的声音在里间响起，查尔斯啪嗒啪嗒地趿着拖鞋跑过来，给了他一个大大的拥抱，细细的发尖扫在他脸上，“谢谢daddy！”

男孩个子不是很高，艾瑞克搂着他的腰，防止他从自己身上掉下去：“你想好今天要实现哪三个愿望了吗？我们之前说好这是你的成年礼物。”

“今天可以随便吃炸鸡吗？”

“这个太简单了，我答应你，但是必须要保证蔬菜摄入。不算。”艾瑞克就是那么没有原则。

查尔斯笑嘻嘻地搂住了他的脖子，将脸凑了过去：“那我先要一个吻。”

艾瑞克偏过脸，笑着亲了亲男孩的额头，还故意发出“啵”的一声。

“不是这个！”查尔斯气得鼓起了脸颊，就像是现在年轻人爱玩的某个用球抓宠物的游戏里那只粉色会唱歌的小玩意儿，“我要——嗯……”

男人当然知道小家伙要什么，他扳过查尔斯的脸，将小小的抱怨堵在了那两片柔软又红润的唇瓣里。年长者轻轻用舌头描摹着查尔斯的嘴角，又含住他的上唇，无比温柔地舔吮他不安分的舌尖，直到两个人最终唇舌缠绕，发出令人脸红心跳的湿吻声。

查尔斯搂住他的双臂越收越紧，从喉咙里发出小猫一般的呼噜呼噜，艾瑞克知道这是男孩被亲得舒服了的意思。他揉了揉继子的头发，最后给了对方一个深吻，又偏头贴着他的耳朵说：“还满意吗？”

男孩软在他怀里，脸完全红了，低着头抓着他的衬衫前襟捏了一会儿，又嗫嚅着开口：“我其实早就想好第二个愿望了。”

“嗯？”

“就、就是……”

查尔斯又凑上去亲艾瑞克的嘴角，一边伸手下去扒拉他的皮带，还小心地用手掌去碰他两腿之间的凸起，整个人都紧张到僵硬：“我要是过了18岁还是处男，会很丢脸……”

“不行，查尔斯，这个不行。”男人想都没想就拒绝了他，抓住了他的手腕，“我不能……”

“为什么！”查尔斯抬起头来，满眼委屈，“你也有感觉，为什么不行——”

天哪，听到男孩充满失望又带着点哭腔的声音，艾瑞克心都要碎了。

“你是我的继子……”

“好吧，这可是你说的。”

刚才的旖旎气氛一瞬间降至冰点，查尔斯从男人怀里挣脱出来，连拖鞋都没换就夺门而出，艾瑞克被推得后退一步，竟然一下子没拉住他。他连忙跟上去想叫查尔斯回来，但在门边又停了下来，手握成拳头抵住额头，靠在门框上，深深叹了一口气。

也许让查尔斯冷静一下会是一个更好的选择。他在欺骗自己，是的，在不知不觉间，两个人的关系早就不止于继父子那么简单，但谁都没有捅破那层窗户纸，他也一直没有跨越他自己定下的那条红线——

他是查尔斯第一个可以依赖的人，他不能那么自私。

三年前，艾瑞克刚把查尔斯接回家的时候，泽维尔家的小少爷的确让他感到有些意外。他本以为泽维尔家有那么多佣人，查尔斯大概多少会有些养尊处优的习惯——他已经在考虑要不要请个保姆，毕竟他完全不会照顾孩子。不过查尔斯自己就能把自己照顾得很好，完全不需要他操心，他又更加心疼这个过分懂事的继子。

他把之前用来勾心斗角和流连情场的精力都用来学习怎么给查尔斯做营养餐，会认真地在查尔斯的每一份作业上签字，并且会确实地去参加每一次学校公开日，过分到他的损友们都给他颁了一个“世纪好爸爸”奖。

还好，男孩脸上的笑容越来越多，也与他越来越亲近，还会叫他“daddy”。艾瑞克觉得只要能看到那个可爱的笑容，不管做什么都是值得的。

但艾瑞克只是一个半路出家的爸爸，他完全忘了15岁的男孩还需要一些必不可少的……特殊引导。

那天他像往常一样去晨练，回家的时候正好撞到查尔斯慌慌张张地往浴室跑。他担心男孩受伤，就一把抓住他的胳膊，不赞同地说：“查尔斯，家里不要跑那么快，容易摔倒。”男孩第一次没有回答他的话，而是红着脸低下头，还拼命把手里拿着的东西往身后藏。艾瑞克比他高一个头，这点小动作完全无所遁形，男人一偏眼睛就看清了他到底拿着什么。

一条内裤，隐隐约约透出一点点湿痕。男孩像是犯了天大的错一般往后缩，委屈得抿起嘴唇，下巴都陷进去一个小小的凹坑：“我……不是……”

艾瑞克当然知道这是怎么回事。查尔斯幼年丧父，身边又没人能教他，自己有必要告诉他这完全没什么可羞愧的。

“没事的，查尔斯，这是正常的生理现象。你可以……定期弄出来，憋着会对身体不好。”艾瑞克放开了他，安抚地将手放在他肩膀上，“你明白我的意思吗？你之前都是怎么做的？”

“可我……可我弄不出来。”查尔斯看上去要哭了，“罗根给过我一些杂志……但完全不行……”

男孩用手拉着睡衣下摆，艾瑞克这时候才看清他下身光裸，只是被有些过长的上衣遮到了腿根，膝盖并拢，衣服被顶起一个小小的弧度，还有一小块深色的水渍，显然是还没有得到释放。

“我不常常这样的！我会等它自己消下去，看一本书，或者去洗冷水澡……我真的没有……”

“这不可耻，查尔斯，你得学会释放它。我教你怎么把它弄出来，你以后就这么做，好吗？”这是正确的引导，由他来给查尔斯上这一课总比男孩到别的什么地方去学习一些片面的性知识要好的多，“来，坐到沙发上去。”

“嗯……”

查尔斯听话地被他牵着手来到沙发边，坐下去的时候腿根绷得紧紧的，不知道是紧张还是害羞，眼眶都红透了。

艾瑞克半跪下来，和男孩视线齐平，握住了他的一只手，用一种很轻柔的语调对他说：“好了，现在把手放开吧。”

“可、可是……”

男孩的另一只手还是死死拽住睡衣边缘，那里被顶得更高了。

“查尔斯，相信我。”

他终于放开了手，腿间的硬挺一下子跳起来，从衣摆被顶起的弧度里可以影影约约看到查尔斯发红的囊袋和上面暧昧的水痕。男孩小心翼翼地抬起眼睛，求助一般地小声叫了一句“daddy”，就紧闭嘴唇，又往沙发上缩了缩。

男人将他的衣服卷起来，堆到小腹上，一直被遮挡的性器才完全暴露在空气里，随着艾瑞克的动作弹了一弹，又轻轻地发起抖来。查尔斯的器官是普通男孩的尺寸，形状很漂亮，简直就像是在成人用品店里会配上好看装饰的、卖相甜美的玩具，因为几乎没有被碰过而透出一种青涩可爱的粉红色，顶端的铃口在艾瑞克的注视下不住地收缩，挤出一点点透明的清液。

“Daddy，不要、不要看……唔！”

查尔斯的声音也开始发颤，小腿不安地绷紧，眼角也变得越来越湿润。艾瑞克将手掌包裹上去，马上收获了男孩一声压抑不住的轻喘，他轻轻包住没有经过割礼、还发着嫩的蘑菇头，将上面的嫩皮撸下来，查尔斯的腰一下子就没了力气，软软地靠着他的肩膀，发出猫咪一般的啜泣声。

“会感到舒服吗？查尔斯？”

男人一边很轻很慢地动着手一边问道，另一只手也绕到后面，抚摸着查尔斯的后背，想尽量让他感到安心。男孩被陌生的快感逼得没有办法，只能伸手搂住艾瑞克的脖子，先是想否认地摇头，但最后还是诚实又小声地回应：“嗯……舒、舒服……”

“别紧张。”

艾瑞克又开始揉弄他开始变得沉甸甸的圆球，极富技巧地让它们在手掌中颠动，手里的器官马上又硬了一些，查尔斯开始不满足地主动挺腰胡乱操男人的手心，第一次进行到这个地步的男孩根本还没有学会忍耐，难耐的前液流得艾瑞克满手都是。

年长者经验丰富，轻易就从查尔斯的反应中找到了最能让他爽到的力道和角度，还随着他声音的变化加快着速度，男孩不一会儿就搂紧了他，将脸完全埋在他的肩膀里，身子拼命往他这边靠，连半个屁股都离开了沙发。

“啊！……不要……会、会弄脏的……”

“没关系，可以弄脏。”

感到柔嫩的阴茎开始不规律地勃动，艾瑞克知道查尔斯马上就要到了，就更加用力地转着圈套弄，还用指腹摩擦已经变成深粉色的顶端，任由他将前液抹在自己的衣服上，对男孩的轻颤和越发用力的拥抱照单全收。他重点照顾着敏感的冠沟，上下撸动了几下，查尔斯整个人突然绷紧，膝盖紧紧夹着艾瑞克的手臂，向前挺了挺腰，眼睛红红抬起脸凑到他嘴边，好像是想要接吻，但到一半又停住了。

“daddy，想要亲一下……”

看着那双湿湿的蓝眼睛里充满了哀求和迫切，艾瑞克又心软了，他从不忍心让查尔斯露出这样的表情——他鬼使神差地靠了过去，给了男孩一个及其轻柔的吻。

几乎是在嘴唇相接的一瞬间，查尔斯就呜咽着达到了高潮，射在了他的衣服上。艾瑞克在男孩射精时一边吻他还一边继续动作，查尔斯断断续续地射出好几股白浊的体液，直到什么都射不出来之后才瘫倒在他怀里，不住喘气，搂着他不愿意放手。

“这没什么，是不是？你知道怎么弄自己才会舒服了吗？”他吻着男孩的额头，将他放回沙发上，丝毫不在意自己的运动服上还挂着对方的精液。

“嗯。”查尔斯蜷起来，将自己埋进膝盖里，只露出一点点眼睛，“谢谢daddy。”

艾瑞克觉得他的性教育应该还算成功，这个年纪的男孩子需要正确疏导性欲，而一般男孩会做的无非就是从A片里学习不正确的性知识。要是查尔斯被别人（那个什么罗根？）教了乱七八糟的东西，他真的会拿金属球棒敲对方的头。

但接下来事情却和他预料的完全不一样。

又过了一星期，一天晚上，艾瑞克将查尔斯的起居安排妥当，就回到书房继续未完的工作——自从接了查尔斯回家，他就再也不在公司加班了。查尔斯敲门的时候他正在看文件，听到声音就抬起了头，门没锁，他应了一声，木门被推开，他的小男孩站在门口，穿着那天“教学”时候穿的睡衣，双手捂住下身，从指缝中流出滴滴答答的体液，眼睛都哭得红红的。

“不行，我自己还是不行……我明明都在想着你，还穿了那天的衣服，可我自己还是弄不出来……”查尔斯带着哭腔不知所措地哀求他，双腿打颤，“好难受……帮帮我……Daddy……”

艾瑞克深吸一口气，放下了手上的工作：“过来，到这里来。”

男孩听话的走了过去，到书桌面前的时候已经软得快站不住，男人把他抱起来，查尔斯自觉地分开双腿，面对面跨坐到了艾瑞克身上，硬挺的性器戳在整齐的衬衫上，将它濡湿到透明。艾瑞克扶着查尔斯的背，让对方搂住自己的脖子：“我不是教过你吗？你看，它已经快释放了。”他握住不断吐出液体的器官，上下撸动了两下，“只差一点点。”

查尔斯压下腰，尽力让自己的屁股贴和着艾瑞克的大腿，不断把自己往他手里送：“我自己怎么弄都……没有这样舒服……”男孩轻轻发起抖来，主动向他索吻，“这个、这个也想要——”

这次的吻不再浅尝辄止。男人把舌头伸了进去，查尔斯当然喜欢这样的吻，他缠着艾瑞克不让他回去，在他大腿上前后摇摆屁股，本就濒临高潮的男孩没几下就小腿绷紧，在他的手里射了出来。

高潮并没有结束这个吻，或者说这个吻才是男孩想要的高潮——谁说得清呢？艾瑞克微皱着眉头狠狠将查尔斯按在怀里吻着，心里闪过一个念头：他完了，这下他真的完了。

三年前的事情先放一边，也许我们应该回到现在。艾瑞克在房间里不安地来回踱步，天色已经完全暗了，查尔斯还没有回来，而他还只穿着拖鞋就出了门！他已经给查尔斯打了20个电话，继子一个也没接。男孩晚来的叛逆期让男人精于计算的脑袋也变得一团乱麻，他自暴自弃地又打了一个电话，打算要是还没有回音就去查尔斯的朋友家一个一个找，可没想到这次却接通了。

“你在哪？”艾瑞克本来打算严厉一些，好让查尔斯知道事情的严重性，但电话被接起的一瞬间还是不由自主地放软了语气。

“啊？……呃……”那边的声响很嘈杂，不是查尔斯的声音。对面的人好像是将手机放远了，叮铃咣啷的音乐声灌入听筒，艾瑞克只能断断续续地听到几句话：“嘿，你的电话！……Daddy？原来你是有金主的吗……”

他紧紧捏着手机等了几秒钟，并没有听到查尔斯的声音，不过那个接起电话的人总算又回到了听筒边：“喂？你的小宝贝在‘地狱火’。你知道吧，那个夜店……”

“我知道地狱火在哪。”

艾瑞克拿起车钥匙，音调都快降到冰点，一把按掉了电话。妈的，查尔斯在那种地方不出半个小时就会被不怀好意的人给拐出去，他甚至还见过有人直接在厕所里就干了起来，而且在地狱火买酒可不需要看保险证。他简直都快把钥匙扣捏碎了，“查尔斯可能会被别人碰”这件事情比他想象中还要不可忍受，男人心里憋着一股不知道从哪里来的怒火，就连油门都踩快了几个挡位——他刚才不应该放查尔斯走的，年轻人在吵架中总是会为了刺激对方而做出一些幼稚的举动，艾瑞克发现自己受不了这个。

而当他走进地狱火，拨开人群最终在吧台边找到自己的继子的时候，男孩正在和陌生人交挽着手臂喝交杯酒，旁边有一大堆人在起哄，查尔斯脸颊绯红，喝完之后还伸出舌尖舔了舔过分红润的嘴唇，艾瑞克发誓旁边有几个家伙已经蠢蠢欲动地看了他好几眼。

男人心里那股怒火烧得更旺了。他一步上前扯过查尔斯的手臂，将男孩手里的酒杯抢过来重重放到桌子上，瞪了一眼和他喝酒的另一个男孩，看着继子的眼睛，低着声音说：“回家。”

“……”

查尔斯抬起头来，眼睛已经不聚焦了，那汪蓝色涣散开，又慢慢扫过艾瑞克的脸，突然凑近了一些：“哇，你好像他……”

“你可以带、带走我……”他打了一个小小的酒嗝，整个人完全挂在了男人身上，“我今天不想回家……”

“不是吧，你喜欢这一款的吗？”刚才和查尔斯状似亲密的男孩毫不掩饰地上下打量着艾瑞克，“或者这是你的金主？”

“我是他父亲。”

艾瑞克接话，他不笑的时候其实看起来还挺可怕，但男孩完全不在意，眼神狐疑地在两个人中间打着转。“好吧，如果你们一定要玩这种禁忌关系的游戏。你不该让这种小甜心一个人到这个地方来的，他还穿着拖鞋。”他最终耸了耸肩，“还好我不和有主的人玩。”

“再也不会了。”男人黑着脸把查尔斯横抱起来，在众目睽睽之下将他带出了酒吧，小孩把脸埋在艾瑞克胸前蹭来蹭去，抓皱了他的衬衫，直到被放在后座的时候都不愿意放开。

“他一定只是想要那些遗产，我今天满18岁了，他明天就可以拿到钱了，就不想要我了……嗝！”查尔斯把眼泪都抹在他袖口，“我还买好了安全套和润滑剂，可他都说不行！”

听到这几句醉到颠三倒四、语无伦次的话，艾瑞克觉得又好气又好笑，他狠下心把查尔斯从自己怀里剥出来，坐回了驾驶室，用最快（差一点点就会吃罚单）的速度将车开回家，等他好不容易把不听话的男孩折腾回卧室，离他的生日结束已经没有几个小时了。

“好了，告诉daddy，你到底还想要什么？”

不乖的孩子会得到惩罚，男人让他半靠在自己的臂弯里，伸手隔着裤子揉了揉查尔斯软软的腿间，男孩就像是一只蜷起尾巴的猫，主动扬起脸，舔咬着他的脖子。

“都想要——嗯……”

他知道怎样揉弄怀里的人才会轻轻颤抖着要求更多——喝醉的男孩比平时要硬得慢一些，艾瑞克只是将他揉到裤子微微顶起一个弧度，就把他放倒在床铺上，半撑着身子，顺着他的小腿一直摸到脚踝，像以前照顾他睡觉时候一样，细心地将查尔斯的袜子脱了下来。

“穿着拖鞋跑了一晚上，脚痛吗？”男人轻轻揉捏他的脚掌，没几下就让他轻轻呻吟起来，整个人软得像是一块融化的糖糕，可以任人揉捏的样子。

“现在不痛了。”查尔斯被捏得很舒服，往艾瑞克身边靠了靠，丝毫没发现对方绿色的瞳孔沉得厉害——这是男人生气的表现，他只是任由艾瑞克将他翻了个身，坐直身体，把他摆成跪趴在自己膝盖上的姿势。

“我以前教过你，不可以穿着衣服就上床，对不对？”艾瑞克勾着男孩的裤沿，手指一动就将长裤拉了下来，露出了查尔斯的内裤。

男人眯起眼，深吸了一口气。那是一条带着黑色蕾丝花边的情趣内裤。查尔斯不如艾瑞克爱健身，屁股上的肉一点也不紧实，少少的布料并不能完全包裹住年轻人浑圆饱满的臀瓣，反而在中间勒出一道细细的勒痕将臀肉往外挤，但这看起来一点也不违和，反而衬托得他的臀部和大腿更加白皙。艾瑞克将手掌覆上去，大掌刚好能包住半边，好像就是为他量身定做的尺寸。

“你为什么穿这个？嗯？”男人一边揉一边问，声音开始变得沙哑，“想给谁看？”

“给……给daddy看……”查尔斯的阴茎完全硬了起来，被不太合身的蕾丝内裤压迫着，难耐地扭了扭身子，“我为今天做了很多准备……”

艾瑞克没再说话，而是一下重过一下地将手里的臀瓣揉捏成各种形状，另一只手摸到男孩的会阴，用指腹在敏感处划来划去，还立起指甲刮了两下，直到查尔斯忍不住耸动屁股，在他的大腿上磨蹭起来：“啊……想要、想要了……daddy摸摸我……”他被艾瑞克揉着屁股无法起身，只好反过手去抓男人的手腕，带着手掌来到前面按住自己的性器，不住地往对方手心里顶，发出猫咪发情一样软软的叫声。

“不乖。”

艾瑞克用两根手指探进内裤的两边，用力向中间一扯，薄薄的蕾丝几乎并拢成了一条细线，后面没入查尔斯的臀缝里，前面更厉害地挤压着他的囊袋和性器，手掌还隔着内裤在男孩腿间揉弄，让他一下子就绷紧了小腿。

“呜啊……！不要这样……啊、嗯……！”

年长者根本置若罔闻，一下一下地将内裤往中间拉，让它在臀缝里来回磨动，也不断压迫着前面的器官，欺负得查尔斯连呻吟都带上了哭腔。

“求你了，daddy，脱掉它、脱掉它……拜托……”

艾瑞克这次没有拒绝继子的要求，蕾丝内裤被脱掉随便丢在地上，前面已经湿透了，但现在没人会去管它。

没了布料的遮挡，男人一边握住查尔斯弹在他大腿上的性器，一边抬起另一只手：“你知道你今天跑出去我有多担心吗？”

手掌毫不留情地落下，打在男孩还很嫩的屁股上，发出响亮的“啪”的一声，查尔斯好像被吓住了，一动也不敢动。

“对不起……呜呜……”

“你下次还去吗？”艾瑞克又打了一下，同时重重套弄查尔斯前面，逼得少年眼眶红红又无处可躲。

“不敢了……我再也不一个人去了！”

查尔斯从来没有被打过屁股，白皙的臀肉上马上出现两个红红的掌印，他想往前躲一躲，却被男人富有技巧的手活带来的快感弄得想要高潮——边被打屁股边射出来也太羞耻了！他想往后躲开那只在腿间捣乱的手，落但在屁股上的巴掌又让他既怕又痛。

每一下巴掌都会激起臀肉一层小小的肉浪，从未被如此蹂躏过的部分不一会儿就有些微微肿起，男孩擒着眼泪转过头，怯怯地看着艾瑞克：“daddy……不要打了……唔嗯！”

男人撸动他的动作突然凶狠起来，将他卷进快感的浪潮，预想中的巴掌没有再打下来，而是换成了轻柔的抚摸和似有似无的揉捏，屁股上的触感又辣又酥，当艾瑞克开始用手指拨开他的臀瓣轻轻按压穴口的时候，查尔斯发着抖射在了继父的手上。

高潮的时候男孩喜欢接吻，但现在的姿势他连索吻都做不到，只好咬着自己的手背，等他颤颤巍巍地射光第一波，感到男人把自己放到了床上，又突然觉得有些委屈。

“你好凶……！你一点也不喜欢我了！”

他把脸埋在床铺里，只听到床头柜被拉开的声音，不愿意抬起头来。

“我只是准备满足你的第二个愿望。”

艾瑞克说着，回到床上，查尔斯终于回过头，看到继父解开了自己的皮带，露出棉质内裤下鼓起的一包。男人感受到他的目光，慢条斯理地把裤子脱掉，手探进内裤边缘握住自己的性器缓缓套弄了两下，查尔斯的脸“腾”地就红透了，拿枕头挡住脸，想看又不敢看。

其实男孩在继父洗完澡穿着浴袍的时候偷偷观察过他的尺寸，也知道对方一定不小——但是它勃起的时候就连男人宽大的手掌都不能一手握住，龟头从内裤边缘露出来，查尔斯才知道这到底有多大。他紧张地缩起脚趾，不确定自己的屁股能不能塞下这么大的东西，偷偷观察着继父的表情，发现对方还是冷着一张脸，和勃发的下身完全不搭。

“转过去。”男人命令道，一边又把内裤往下拉了一些，让它将掉未掉地挂在胯上，拉着查尔斯的脚踝，把他拖到自己身前。

查尔斯软软地答应了一声，转回头，努力打开双腿，翘起屁股，还在自己肚子前面垫了一个枕头，想了想，又小声开口说：“我……我只自己用手指试过……”他顿了几秒，好像生怕艾瑞克觉得他太生涩，赶紧补充，“但是我会努力的！”

看着他明明紧张又想要放松的样子，艾瑞克觉得有点好笑，在他微肿的臀瓣上轻轻一揉，就打开了查尔斯自己买的润滑剂：“宝贝该不会以为现在就能直接进去了吧？”

“什……啊——”

艾瑞克不常常叫他宝贝，刚才被打得火辣辣的地方又突然接触到冰凉滑腻的液体，男孩猛地绷紧肩胛骨，又不想露怯才忍着没有往前逃，艾瑞克贴心地用润滑剂在他穴口周围涂抹，俯下身，火热地肉棒贴在查尔斯大腿上，轻轻在他耳边笑道：“果然是小孩子，买草莓味的润滑剂？”

“呜——是、是店员给我推荐的……”

“是吗。”

男人把手伸到前面去揉他的胸口，用两根手指把小巧的乳粒捏来捏去，未经情事的少年马上就在年长者的技巧下没了力气，连穴口周围都被润滑剂浸得软软的，艾瑞克没废什么力气就把一根手指插了进去。

查尔斯好像天生就知道怎么被操似的，软肉马上裹了上来，但他还不知道碰哪里会舒服，只能在艾瑞克怀里扭来扭去，想让手指进得更深一些：“再、再碰碰里面……唔啊！”

“是这里吧？”

男人故意按着甬道里那个小小的凸起抖动手腕，查尔斯本来只是硬着一点点的阴茎没几下就再次直立起来，而这次艾瑞克甚至都根本没碰那里。

第二根和第三根手指的插入就变得更加容易，艾瑞克一边用手指操他一边啃咬他的脖颈和脊背，查尔斯舒服得晕晕乎乎，直到男人把手指撤出来，带好安全套，用阴茎抵住他被弄到柔软发红的穴口时才回过神来，抱紧怀里的枕头，将腿张得更开了。

“害怕？”艾瑞克没忽略自己继子微微发颤的腿根和变得急促起来的呼吸，用整根性器在他臀缝里慢慢磨着，并不着急进去。

“没有——你说要给我的！”

刚刚还埋着头发抖的小猫突然急了，抬起屁股就想用小穴去吃肉棒，男人顺势掰开刚才被打得红红的臀肉，将前端缓缓地挤了进去。

“啊……嗯……好、好大……”

被充分润滑和开拓过的小穴食髓知味地把阴茎往里面吸，润滑剂变成白色泡沫被挤出来，顺着查尔斯的大腿往下滑，男孩可能是感到有些胀了，喘着气去摸自己的小腹，仿佛要确认一下能不能摸出正在操进来的东西的形状。

“摸得到吗？看来你需要多运动一下。”

艾瑞克好像觉得这个小动作有点可爱，一边掐着他的胯骨一深一浅地往里顶，一边捏了捏他腰上的肉，男孩一下子被逗得红了眼角，委屈得都快哭了。

“呜呜……我也没有很胖……”

粗大的阴茎擦过刚被发掘出来的性感带，查尔斯终于把整根凶器都吃了进去，男人的耻毛扫过还微红着的臀肉，让连接处的触感更加清晰，艾瑞克死死地钉着他，声音哑得性感又危险：“宝贝还喜欢这个礼物吗？”

查尔斯不知道该怎么回答，前面又硬得难受，只能抽抽鼻子又把自己埋在枕头里。还好男人也不打算再欺负他，边安抚地轻抚着他的腿根边开始顶弄，那里还很嫩，被带着一点老茧的手掌拂过就要轻颤一下。艾瑞克一开始还轻轻浅浅地往里进，几下之后动作越来越快，每次都完全抽出再狠狠撞进去，男孩只被操弄几下就软了腰，屁股反而被迫翘得更高，就像是要主动把自己往对方手里送，性器也随着动作一下一下蹭在床单上，把身下的一小块都蹭得湿湿的。

“Daddy、daddy……轻一点……”他可怜兮兮地求饶，叫得又软又浪，“我受不了……呜呜……”

只要继子一摆出这副模样，艾瑞克一般都不会拒绝他的要求，但这次好像不太管用，男人的力道一点也没有减轻，查尔斯往前也逃不开，双手只能撑着才能承受住越来越重的顶弄，呜咽着压下腰想蹭蹭前面，却被艾瑞克轻易拉了起来，自己握住了男孩的阴茎。

“嗯嗯……daddy帮我……”

熟悉的快感和后面传来的酥麻汇集到一处，查尔斯在艾瑞克怀里蹭来蹭去，还有一下没一下的夹着体内的肉棒，又回过头去想要接吻。

“你真的太会撒娇了……”

艾瑞克叹了口气，满足了男孩的要求，含着他的嘴唇温柔地吻着，查尔斯反而急急地张开嘴迎接男人舌头的入侵，抓住艾瑞克的手腕催促他再动一动。

“查尔斯，扶着我。”年长者也失去了大人应有的冷静，将手臂横在男孩的腰上，让他多一个着力点，就开始又深又重地顶他，每次都蹭过男孩最有感觉的地方，激得查尔斯里面一阵痉挛，在接吻得间隙软软地求他不要，但男人一点放过他的意思都没有。

“要的，宝贝，要的。”

艾瑞克低声哄着他，听起来就快要失去控制，节奏也变得狠厉而凌乱，查尔斯被插得只能靠在男人怀里，连哀求的力气都没了，在艾瑞克再一次重重撞进去的时候毫无预兆地射了出来。

“怎么……”

男孩被突如其来的高潮吓呆了，甬道一阵紧绞，艾瑞克低低骂了一声，把查尔斯紧紧箍在怀里，抵在他深处也射了出来。

查尔斯呜咽着，被艾瑞克轻轻抱着躺回床上，体内的性器还没有完全软下来，两人就着结合的姿势依偎在一起，男人轻轻吻着继子——或许现在已经远远超过了这个关系——的脖子，直到男孩的抽噎渐渐平静下来，才从他体内抽了出来，将安全套打个结丢掉，又回到查尔斯身边。

这次少年转了个身，还没等艾瑞克躺稳就钻进了他的怀里，又主动凑上去吻他，抬起蓝眼睛，显得有些可怜又小心翼翼。男人熟悉这个眼神，这是查尔斯想要说什么又不好意思开口的表情。

“怎么了，宝贝？”

艾瑞克搂过他，抚摸他光裸的脊背，动作多了一丝自己都不知道的、又甜又腻的亲昵。

“我想要第三个礼物。”查尔斯搂住男人的腰，蹭蹭他的胸口，“现在还是我的生日呢。”

“说吧。”艾瑞克找了个最舒服的姿势抱着他，“一会儿一起去洗澡。”

“嗯……”男孩的声音小了下去，被摸得懒洋洋的，好像马上就要睡着了。

“我想要你爱我。”

房间里一下子安静了下去，只剩下浅浅地呼吸声。艾瑞克又把他往怀里按了按，轻轻地吻着他的额头。

“已经实现的事情可不能算是一个愿望，查尔斯。”

“那我想睡醒再洗澡。”

“不行。”

“那下次射在我里面。”

“不行。”

“那——”

“我要你永远爱我。”

艾瑞克这次没有说话，只是回以查尔斯一个绵长的吻。

今天是查尔斯成年的生日，他的小男孩当然会得到想要的东西。一个永远会为他亮起灯的家、一个为他遮风挡雨的父亲、以及一个会一直爱他的爱人。


End file.
